princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rapunzel
'Rapunzel '''is a fictional princess character created by Walt Disney pictures. She is the main character in the Disney Movie, Tangled and is the latest princess that joins Disney Princess lineup. Her love interest is Eugene Fitzherbert who was formerly a thief. Appearance Rapunzel has a long, magical golden hair, pale skin and sea green eyes. Her eyebrows are dark goldish in color and her lips are bright pink in color. When her hair is braided, it is decorated with several types of flowers. Metallic Disney Princess Rapunzel is in in her princess dress but is modified. She is posing by holding her gown. It is a pink dress that she wore on the movie. But, her dress is more with swirly designs and are very shining. Her hair is neatly braided with some flowers and she wore her tiara which is silver with a pink pearl. Princess Gown ''Coming soon... Modern Disney Princess Rapunzel wears a pink dress with curved sleeves with deep lines on them. Her top part is slightly deeper than the botom part of her dress.The colour of the top part is slightly indigo or purple while her gowns and sleeves look more pinky. The top half is zig-zaged with a ribbon with a tie at the end. At the bottom of her gown, it is decorated with a nature swirly designs Disney Parks She is portrait by several lady in Disney Park. She wore precisely like what she wore in the movie. Personality Rapunzel is a kind and obedient girl and loves her mother Gothel. She is very helpful and her dream is to see the "floating lights" which are really lanterns. Rapunzel has a pet chemeleon named, Pascal. She is an amazing artist and she decorated the whole walls of her house on her own. Rapunzel is also a strong, determined character having a crush on "Flynn Rider" who is actualy Eugene Fitzherbert. Descriptions Artistic and spirited Rapunzel makes do with her sheltered tower life by constantly keeping herself wrapped up in all kinds of crafts and activities. Encouraged by her faithful friend Pascal, her highly curious nature and sense of adventure make her yearn to discover what life is like outside the tower. Rapunzel represents the contemporary girl with a true balance of sweetness and assertiveness... but she knows, above all else, when she must listen to her heart. Movies Tangled When Queen Primrose, Rapunzel's mother was pregnant, she felt ill by a mysterious disease. In order to heal the Queen, the queen must drink/eat the juice of a magical flower that is a sprout by a tiny drop of sunshine who posses a great power. It grows in the woods but it is hidden by Gothel. The king requested the guards to search for the magical flower. They found it and took it home for the queen to drink it's juice. The Queen was healed and she give birth to a girl. When Rapunzel is born, the great power of the magical flower is inherited to her golden hair. Unfortunately, a lady named, Gothel who always used the flower to make herself young, tried to cut some of Rapunzel's hair but the hair loses its power. So she kidnaped her when she was a baby as the great power is inherited to Rapunzel as there is nothing else she can do. She hid Rapunzel in a tower in the deepest woods so that no one would find her. Rapunzel have to sing a magical song in order to make Gothel young and healthy. When Rapunzel grows up, she does the same thing everyday and make her feel bored, one thing that made her curious is the floating lights that always float every year on her birthday. It is her biggest desire to find out what are the lights and asked for. However, her Mother Gothel didn't allow her by an excuses that life out of the tower is full of danger. So, she seek help from a thief known with the name Flynn Rider, whose real name is Eugene Fitzherbert, takes her to see the floating lights with deal that she'll give back the crown if he takes her to see the light. And yet, they fall in love in their adventure together. Eugene was shock when he found out that Rapunzel's hair was actually magical. But when Mother Gothel tries to separate them, Rapunzel realized that she is the lost princess that everyone is looking and use the lantern to celebrate her birthday and wish that one day she would return. When she realized it, she was so mad but her mother tied her in the tower so that she wouldn't escape. Eugene came to save her, so, Mother Gothel tried to kill Eugene and she did it. When Rapunzel tried to heal him with her magical hair, Eugene cut it using his knife and so the hair loses its power. Mother Gothel turns old and vanished into thin air when she fell down from the tower. Rapunzel meet her biological parents and they are so happy to see her. She went to see her parents at the castle and they hug each other. Tangled Ever After She was shown wearing a long veil as an adaptation for her long cutted hair. She smiled brightly which amazed her guests during her royal wedding ceremony with Eugene Fitzherbert . But, Pascal and Maximus loses their wedding rings. They battled to get the rings back and when they returned, Rapunzel and Eugene was shocked seeing them all dirty while they are giving the rings back. She kisses her husband when it is announced that they are legally husband and wife. Rapunzel2.jpg Rapunzel.jpg Trivia *The name "Rapunzel" means "rampion" (a herb). *Rapunzel's story is changed from the original Rapunzel story. *She's the first 3D princess. *Rapunzel's princess personality is "Passionate". *She is the third princess who appeared to have blond hair, the first and second being Cinderella and Aurora. *She is the second princess who didn't know that she was a princess. The first being Aurora. *In her Disney Park's appearance, her hair appeared long even though her hair was cut at the end of her movie, Tangled . *She is the first princess who have a crush with a bad crowd (a thief), which is Eugene Fitzherbert, however he repents when he fall in love with her. *When her hair is not braided, it is very long, but when her hair is braided, it is very short even though it wasn't supposed to be. Category:Disney Princess Category:Rapunzel Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Tangled